Foundation of Darkness
by Warrior of Forest
Summary: A new foundation has arisen. They are the only ones who possess the ability to break the Perfect Soldier. Now, their after Relena. I WONT UPDATE TILL I HAVE 10 REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Foundation of Darkness

Prologue: The Foundation of Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
The year is AC 197. The Gundam's have discovered a new foundation. They call themselves the foundation of Darkness. The pilots have tried to find out what their planning, but, even Heero's unmatched computer skills can't hack into(or find) their systems. So, their clueless. They only know of this foundations existence because of the message to Peacemillion.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Huh? What's this?" Duo thought as the vid camturned on and a figure cloaked in shadow appeared on the screen. "HEY GUYS! Ya gotta come see this!" Duo yelled.  
  
The door burst open and the rest of the pilots including Noin, Sally and Howard ran into the room. "What is it Duo?" asked a concered Sally  
  
"Look!" he replied  
  
Just then the figure spoke "Ah, I see your all hear. It's good to see you Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Sally Po and of course Howard. How very NICE to meet you all at last."  
  
"What do you want." Asked Heero in a deadly monotone  
  
"Now now no need to be rude," The figure replied silkily "I only called to inform you of something."  
  
"Oh! And what would that be?" Cried a very angry Duo  
  
" I wish to inform you that I am the leader of The Foundation of Darkness. My foundation wishs to destroy all the colony's and the tranquility of the earth sphere, but first we'll destroy the giver of hope. Before you try it, you wont be able to stop us. We'll plague humanity and plunge them into a new age of darkness! Until we meet again." The transmission ended and there was an energy beam that shot though space and hit the colony closest to Peacemillion. As the colony went down in flames the people on Peacemillion were dead silent.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Replay the message again Duo"  
  
"Oh come on Heero! We've looked at this a thousand times! There is no clue on what their doing! You've even spent the last week trying to find where the beam came from! It's useless!"  
  
"Oh no!" Heero said, sounding quite shocked  
  
"What is it?" Wufei asked  
  
Heero quoted " But first we will destroy the giver of hope.(end quote) Their going to assassinate Relena! We've got to get to Earth! Sally, inform Zechs that there is a plot to assassinate Relena. Tell him were coming, and with our Gundam's!"  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! You like it?? I hope you do. Sorry it's so short. Anyway in case you haven't figured it out yet the Gundam's were not destroyed! Please give me feedback! This is my first fic so flames are accepted! 


	2. Revenge

1 CHAPTER 1: REVENGE  
  
The pilots have just arrived at the Sanc Kingdom in a mobile suit carrier holding all 5 gundams.  
  
"Heero has come back at last" Relena thought as she watched the pilots from the window of her room "It seems that he only comes when there's an attempt on my life! Maybe I should have assassination attempts more often!"  
  
Mean while on the front lawn of the Sanc Kingdom….  
  
"Is she safe?" Heero asked with a flicker of concern in his Prussian Blue eyes.  
  
"Of course she is!" Cried an enraged Zechs "I am able to protect my own little sister you know!"  
  
"Chill out Zechs, he only asked a question!" Noin said sounding very exasperated  
  
"Come on guys let's go in! Oh, is it almost dinner time?"  
  
"Duo, you just had lunch!"  
  
"I know Quatre, but, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Duo there's food in the kitchen, help yourself." Noin said trying to stifle a laugh  
  
"FFFOOOOODDD!" cried Duo as he dropped his bags and ran into the house. All sweat drop  
  
The rest of the group followed Duo into the house, with a little more dignity. As they walked up the steps Noin told them where they would be sleeping. "You'll all stay in rooms along the same hallway as Relena's. Quatre you take the 3rd on the left, Trowa the 2nd on the right, Wufei the 4th on the left Duo will take the 2nd on the left and Heero take the 1st on the left, the one across from Relena's(the 1st on the left).  
  
"Baka! Stop stuffing yourself and put your things in your room!" Wufei yelled across the house.  
  
"Keep your pants on Wuffie! I'm comin'." Duo replied also shouting  
  
"What did you call me?!" said an enraged Wufei  
  
"I didn't call you anything…..WUFFIE!"  
  
Heero and Trowa had to hold Wufei back from going to kill Duo.  
  
Just then Duo came around the corner with his bag and a huge sandwitch. "Cool! Our own rooms! Which one's mine??"  
  
"2nd on the left" Noin answered  
  
Duo bolted for his door and threw it open with a bang "COOL! This room's huge! It even has a bathroom in it!"  
  
The rest of the boys went to their rooms finding them exactly the same as Duo's.  
  
  
  
After an enormous dinner, the pilot's Zechs, Noin, Sally and Relena were all sitting in the living room talking and trying to keep Wufei from killing Duo. As they were all about to go back there rooms Heero caught the glint of a gun from outside the window. A gun that was aimed at Relena.  
  
"Get down!" Heero yelled and pushed Relena out of the way just as the shot was fired.  
  
" How did you know I was going to shoot?" The Assassin asked in disbelif.  
  
"I have practice" Heero replied leveling a gun at the assassin  
  
"Go ahead, kill me. But after the foreign minister is dead!"  
  
BANG! Heero fired and hit the assassin in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you with the Foundation of Darkness?" Heero demanded "And why do you want to kill Relena?"  
  
"I am with that great Foundation. But Heero Yuy, I believe you already know why want to kill her and plunge the Earth Sphere in to Darkness."  
  
"No, I don't" Heero said  
  
" Our great leader is simply taking revenge for what you did on L3. He wants you to know how he felt after you killed his little girl and her dog Mary."  
  
Heero looked like he had been slapped, his eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. " So you want to plunge the world into Darkness for revenge!?" asked Zechs disbelievingly " But why kill Relena?"  
  
"Two reasons, to take away hope and to ruin your life Heero Yuy as you ruined our leader's!" With a sneer on his face the assassin died.  
  
Heero stood up a look of pain and shock on his face and sorrow in his eyes. Heero looked up at all of them and then walked out of the room toward his bedroom.  
  
"Heero wait!" Relena said, but he kept on walking fists clenched looking down and shaking. She started to follow him but Quatre stopped her. "Let him go. I don't know what happened on L3 but I think he needs to be alone now."  
  
They all went to sleep that night wondering what happened on L3 


	3. The Secret of L3

Chapter 2: Secret of L3  
  
AN: Hiya! I know I know I was being really evil by leaving you with a cliffhanger! Gomen! ^_~. Anyway, If you read this please email me! Or I won't write more! Wouldn't that be awful! I'm going stop my pointless chatter now! Just read my story! ALL FLAMES ACCEPTED!  
  
Italics equal dream sequences!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
"I've been lost since the day I was born."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad. Well, I'm not lost at all I'm taking Mary for a walk."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Here take this flower."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The dog began to run the other way. "Mary wait!" The little girl disappeared into the park.  
  
~Later that night on the same colony~  
  
Heero pushed the self-detonation switch and blew up the resident Alliance Military base.  
  
"Mission Complete."  
  
BOOM!  
  
An exploding Leo caused another Leo to fall onto the nearby buildings. Heero watched in horror as the city went up in flames.  
  
The light from the fire illuminated his face. All he could do was watch as thousands of innocent people lost their lives, including that little girl and her dog.  
  
Heero woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and sweating. He shook his head trying to shake out the painful memory of that day on L3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP! BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! Duo sat up and yawned. Man that was a long night! I'll have to annoy Heero into telling me what happened on L3 to make the "Leader" go mental. Duo went to turn off his alarm.  
  
"WHAT! 4 AM! WHO SET MY ALARM THIS EARLY! Whoever did it's gonna have a date with the God of Death! But first, Food…need food."  
  
As Duo stumbled off to the kitchen, an evil plan began forming in his head. 'As soon as I see Heero I'm gonna annoy him and keep at it until he cracks!'  
  
He walked into the kitchen and found Heero already sitting there with a cup of coffee in his hand and a look on his face that said: Don't talk to me if you value your life.  
  
Of course Duo didn't listen to the look on his face and said, "Good morning Heero! Any coffee left huh? Is there?" All he got in response was a Death Glare and a gun pointed at his head.  
  
"Eh heh heh." Duo muttered as he thought all former plans forgotten, 'I think he might really shoot me! I've never seen Heero in such a bad mood! I bet it's about what that assassin said, It really hit him hard.'  
  
"I'll be leaving now…" Duo said as he backed outta the room very slowly  
  
"See ya later Heero buddy."  
  
As soon as Duo backed out of the kitchen he bumped into the rest of the pilots.  
  
"Kisama Maxwell! Why did you set your alarm so early! It woke us all up!"  
  
"Sorry Wufei, I didn't mean to."  
  
The rest of the pilots were in shock. Duo not teasing Wufei!? Wufei shook off his shock and grabbed the door handle.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."  
  
"Why not Maxwell?"  
  
"Heero's in there and he's in such a bad mood you'll get a bullet between your eyes before you know what hit you." Duo explained  
  
"What happened last night really hit him hard. I've never seen him so upset." Said Quatre, "But I think that we should wait to talk to him until he's ready, or he doesn't have a gun."  
  
"Good idea," thought the pilots in unanimous agreement  
  
***************  
  
The day passed without any great event. Heero had come out of the kitchen around 7 am. He had gone straight to his room and hadn't come out. The only sounds that came from the room were the sounds of typing.  
  
"Damn it, I can't find the base. Even if this guy is mental, he's good." Heero said brow furrowed as the light of the laptop illuminated his thin features.  
  
Now it was 11pm and almost every one was asleep. Heero was still working on his laptop. But when he nearly fell asleep on his laptop, he decided to go to bed. "I wish those damn dreams would stop."  
  
"Why did you kill me?" Heero saw the face of the little girl and her dog.  
  
"I didn't want to die."  
  
Heero saw the faces of all the people he had killed swim around him. The cried out tauntingly. "Murderer! Heartless! Cold! We didn't want to die! You killed us without a second thought!"  
  
Then Heero found himself on the day he had killed Field Marshall Noventa.  
  
"Now young man, don't be foolish."  
  
Heero sliced the shuttle in half. The Marshall voice could be heard. "You boy! You destroyed the hope for peace! You caused the war!"  
  
Heero was back on the field where he first met the Girl and her dog.  
  
The girl cried out to him, he body covered in blood and burns.  
  
"You're truly heartless! How could you kill me! You deserve to die not me!"  
  
Suddenly Heero found himself walking through the hallways of Dr.J's laboratory on L1  
  
"Retrain him at once! The humane feeling of kindness is not necessary for our weapon!"  
  
"I agree, but do you really think Heero Yuy would appreciate it if we buried his humanity?"  
  
Then his life seemed to be revolving around him  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"What kind of person is he?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you the bad guy here."  
  
"Hey man, are you crazy? Hurry up and release you parachute! Oh, man are you trying to kill yourself or what?! Damn I'm gonna have nightmares over this one."  
  
"Killer!"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
"Bad Guy!"  
  
"It hurts like hell."  
  
"Mission Accepted"  
  
"I'm on your side now."  
  
"OZ has caught onto this place."  
  
"Now young man, don't be foolish!"  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Omae o korosu"  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile Relena was walking back to her room after getting a drink from the kitchen. She heard sounds and muffled screams coming from Heero's room. Cautiously she opened the door "Heero?" she said quietly. She saw he was still asleep. But he was tossing and turning. He was covered in sweat and shaking. His face was buried in his pillow, muffling his screams. "Heero…" Relena said as she walked over to his shaking form. Relena sat down next to Heero and gathered him up in her arms. She stroked his head as if he were a child and murmured soothing words to him. Slowly his breathing slowed and he stopped shaking. Relena sat there and just held him, she was protecting him from his inner demons.  
  
That morning Heero woke to find Relena holding him in her arms. Immediately he tensed. He realized that she could see straight through his mask to the soul within. Slowly he disentangled himself from her sleeping form and walked over to the window. As he stood staring into the forest behind the house and the ocean off to the right, Relena began to awaken. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Heero, tell me what happened on L3. If you don't tell me, I can't help you."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and still staring out the window he began. "It was about two years before the start of Operation Meteor. I was sent on a mission to destroy an Alliance base on L3. While I waited for night to fall I was running through a park to try and forget what I had to do, the people who would die that night. I was lying in the grass when a little girl came up to me. She asked me if I was lost. I told her I had been lost since the day I was born. She gave me a flower and then her puppy Marie started to pull her away. Later that night I set explosives on the base. After I detonated the bombs I turned to walk away. But a Leo exploded causing another to fall onto a nearby building. I could only watch as hundreds of thousands of innocent lives were lost, because of me. In the aftermath, when the fires had died away I walked among the ruins, I found the dog and brought it back with me to L1. The failure of this mission, and the fact that the failure caused me not to return to L1 as early as the mission stated, caused them to train me to become a Perfect Soldier. Then I would have no remorse over the death of innocents if it meant accomplishing my mission."  
  
He lapsed into silence and Relena placed a comforting hand on his back. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the other pilots, Zechs, Noin and Sally were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Now I get it." Duo said softly "The "Leader" said his daughter died alone so he probably was away when that happened, making him doubly revengeful."  
  
Heero turned at the sound of Duo's voice. "Your right, that man is insane and he wants to get revenge for his daughter's death and for not being there for her."  
  
A light of understanding went off in Heero's eyes. "What is it Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"I know where the base is…."  
  
  
  
A.N: Send reviews! Please!!!! (begs with puppy eyes) goes over to check e- mail…."WHAT! NO REVEIWS!! (goes and sulks in corner) no one loves me today! I feel so rejected.  
  
As always my e-mail is ryokoyuy@optonline.net 


	4. Revalations

A.N: If this fic isn't reviewed more, I'll assume you all hate it and stop writing!! Wouldn't that be awful!! Help my confidence and review! Please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did…..you'd all be fearing for your lives!! (laughs evilly)  
  
  
  
"Well! Where!" Duo yelled, impatient as always.  
  
"On….L3" Heero replied "He wants to finish it where it all began. We couldn't detect the base because that area of L3 has a radar deflector on it."  
  
"Now I get it…" Quatre said revelation evident on his face "All he wanted was to draw you out for one final showdown…."  
  
"And in that showdown he would destroy all that made you happy…" Relena said softly  
  
Heero turned away from the window, grabbed his denim jacket and started toward the door. "Where do you think you're going!?" Duo asked Heero as he went to brush past him. "I'm going to finish what was started. No one else will get hurt as a result of my mistake!" Heero replied fire in his eyes.  
  
"We're going with you Heero!" Relena stated "You were alone the first time but not anymore!"  
  
"She's right Heero!"  
  
"Yea, buddy! We're comin'"  
  
Heero closed his eyes "Do as you wish."  
  
He walked toward the hanger. All of the Gundam boys, Relena, Zechs, Noin and Sally followed.  
  
*******  
  
After a 13 hour shuttle ride from the Sanc Kingdom to colony L-304368072, they finally caught sight of the wreckage that had once been a thriving part of a colony. Heero looked out at the ruins, still blackened from the flames. An eerie silence cloaked the area. In the distance a large grey metal building could be seen.  
  
"Whoa…." Duo summed up the entire groups feelings in one word.  
  
Suddenly Heero started walking through the ruins, but not toward the base. "Heero…where are you going?" Sally looked at the traumatized boy with concern  
  
"….." Heero just continued walking.  
  
The groups eyes followed him as he walked up a small hill and kneeled down beside a lone gravestone. He bowed his head and removed a yellow flower from his pocket. After placing it on the tombstone, he turned in the direction of the base and said to the others "Let's end this here and now."  
  
They all walked up to the entrance, surprised to find it open. They stepped into the blackness. They saw four corridors leading away from the entrance. Heero immediately took charge. Handing out shotguns and explosives to everyone except Relena he said " Trowa, Sally and Relena go to the far left. Quatre and Wufei you go to the one next to it. Zechs and Noin go to the one next to that. Duo and I will take the far right. Plant explosives as you go. Duo and I will go and seek out the leader."  
  
"You know where he is?" Zechs asked  
  
"Yeah. I studied the video of the threat again and picked out a map of the base. The command room was labeled as being down this corridor." Heero looked at all of them "Also, that is where the girls favorite park once stood."  
  
Every one was silent as they considered this.  
  
Heero said as he tossed communicators to the others "Once you're done setting explosives, radio in and then wait out of the range of the explosion. Once every one is out and the leader is taken down, we'll blow the base away along with their hatred."  
  
The groups started off into the dark base not knowing what dangers lay before them…  
  
~~~~~  
  
I know I know! Evil cliffhanger! Review or I'll stop writing! 


	5. Prelude to Massacre

Prelude to Massacre  
  
Sorry about the long wait! Reveiws keep me going! I promise on my GW obsession, the updates will come faster now that I'm back from camp! ~Ryoko Yuy~ ENJOY! ^_^  
  
As they all went their separate ways, none could fully grasp the enormity of the leader's lust for revenge. All this destruction, all this hatred: for revenge. Trowa, Sally and Relena traveled down their appointed corridor, setting explosives as they went. The corridor was dimly lit and the lights cast eerie shadows along the walls. The hallway was metal and their feet echoed dully as they crept down the corridor. "Strange.." "What's strange Trowa?" Relena asked "We haven't met any guards." He replied "Such an organization is usually heavily guarded." Sally cut in "But from what I understand, this man is insane. He might be playing mind games with us, setting us up for a trap.." "How right you are little lady" a voice from the shadows hissed. Trowa and Sally spun around guns in hand. Sally demanded "Who are you!? Come out now!" "Oh, I'll do more than come out, the voice said, "I'll set in motion you're execution!" With a sadistic laugh the figure cloaked in black leap from the shadows. His sword drawn. His attack was heading straight for Relena. *********** Meanwhile Quatre and Wufei were having the exact opposite experience. They were in the middle of a 10 to 2 hand to hand combat match. The men opposing them were all stockily built. The shortest looked at least 6ft tall and the tallest was well over 7'. They were all dressed in black and wore ski masks to hide their faces. Perhaps the strangest thing was that they carried no weapons. The men had managed to separate Quatre and Wufei. However, they seemed to be trying to enclose WuFei while 6 out of 10 went for Quatre. Hoping to take the weak one first and be left with full force to tackle the other kid. The four men on Wufei had formed a circle around him and rained in blows from all sides. Wufei was moving with the grace of a well practiced fighter, his feet and hands moving faster than could be followed to block and deliver attacks. Quatre's cry of pain was all Wufei needed to give him the edge over these guys. With a cry of rage Wufei ducked under a man's fist and struck him hard in the side of the neck dropping him unconscious. But a well timed kick from the largest man sent Wufei flying. As he recovered himself the three remaining men had formed a circle around him again, but Wufei was ready. He feinted toward the large man but ducked left, slammed his knuckle into the wind pipe of the man on his left. Delt a ferocious back-kick to the man behind and jumping up into the air graced the large man with a spinning kick to the head and follow through punch in the stomach. All the men down he turned to help Quatre. But it was too late. The Men surrounding Quatre had succeded in rendering him unconscious. Blood flowed from a laceration across his temple and the men leering over him delt harsh kicks to his ribs. Wufei stealthily slid behind to off the men and knocked them out with his famous karate chop on the side of the neck attack. With their attention on him, the four remaing men stopped on Quatre and advanced on Wufei. With a cry that spoke through the ages Wufei Lept into the air and executed a flying spinning hook-kick and with that final blow the last of the men fell unconscious. Wufei rushed to Quatre, hoping he wasn't to late to save the gentle pilot. ******** Zechs and Noin had found to opposition in their corridor and soon found it to meet up with one coming from the outer hallways. "Should we follow this one?" "Yes." Zechs replied They set off down the metal corridor. As they walked they set explosives on the walls. Suddenly, upahead they heard a battle cry. They took off down the hallway and turned the corner just in time to see the swordsman in black charging toward Relena with a drawn and deadly sword. ********* Heero and Duo had met no opposition at all. It was almost as if they were expected. 'With this guy I wouldn't be surprised if he told the guards to let us pass on purpose, just so he would fight us at full strength.' Heero thought. Suddenly they came to a large ornamental wooden door that looked out of place in the previously all grey metal structure. "This is it." Heero said softly "This is where it all ends." "You sure you're ready for this Heero?" Duo asked with concern "Yeah, as ready as I can be to face the past." With that statement Heero swung open the large doors and stepped into the room. The room was large with thick red velvet drapes covering the walls. The Room had a stone floor covered by a blood red carpet lined with gold. The only light in the room came from a lamp above a 10ft tall picture of a single yellow flower.The solitary light cast deep shadows around the room. A voice came from the shadows, a voice that could freeze your soul. "Welcome Heero Yuy. Welcome to the end of your reality!"  
  
Next Chapter coming soon: Final Showdown 


End file.
